User blog:~InvaderXeena~/CRAPPY STORY IDEAS :D
RANDOM STORY CRAP! NO HATIN' PLEEZE PLACEHOLDER TITLE Future Follies: Dynamic is trying this awes-mazing skateboard trick. She's nailing it, until both of her sisters, Hannah and Maria, yell that they saw Randall. Dynamic loses focus, falling off the skateboard and hitting the hard concrete. Her sisters run to her side, trying to help her, (They would be if they weren't arguing over who caused it) Some people were sad this happened, others were happy. Like Randall. At first he's happy all this happened. Dynamic is gone, the remainign Rodiker's aren't talking to each other, and they're not even picking on him anymore! Actually, they aren't picking on anybody. (What's the point of bullying if your leader is dead?) But after a while Randall starts to feel sad for the Rodikers, so he plans to go back in time and prevent Dynamic from getting killed. He goes to Hyper, and asks for a time machine. Hyper asks for a soda in return, even though she was already drinking one (But hey, it's Hyper, what are ya gonna do?). Randall agrees and hands her a soda, and Hyper uses her creator powers and creates a time machine. Hyper asks why he needs this, and Randal gives a vauge explanation, as he had no time to spare. One probelm: He doesn't know how to use it! He hits a button that he thinks will take him back in time one week, but instead, it sends him forward 20 years! Randall is amazed at what happened. Cool houses, flying cars, jetpacks, everything! He hid his time machine in some bushes and started wondering around. Through his explorations he learned that he dumped Meme for Cadence, (Sadness.) Hannah is a workaholic to take her mind off her sister's death, and Maria just lays in bed all day due to severe depression. He then learned that on the rare time they meet, they aren't talking to each other as they blame each other for their sister's death, everybody has lost contact with Hyper, (They're not even positive she's alive!) and Strider is a world famous DJ. He goes to ask his future self for help, and Future Randall agrees. Future Randall explains on the way to the time machine that he remembers comes to the future. Yes, that's right, future Randall is older present Randall! (VORTEX) He explains that he couldn't figure out how to get back home, so he stayed in the future. As they arrive to the time machine, they see that it was stolen! Now what was Present Randall going to do? Live with his Future Self? Future Randall explains that he has something he wants to show Present Randall. They go to F. Randall's house, and he opens his garage, revealing the time machine! P. Randall (Haha, Pee Randall) asked how, and F. Randall says that it was the time machine from when he came. A few loud machines, saws, hammers, cold lemonade and a time lapse later, the time machine is ready to go. P. Randall gets in the time machine, thanks F. Randall and F. Cadence, and goes back to the past. -One week earlier- As Dynamic was on the skateboard, P(resent). Randall saw himself walking. He tackled himself and they rolled into the bushes. Dynamic did a triple flip on the board, and landed safely on the ground. Her sisters clap, and walk back into MU, Dynamic gloating about her success. P(resent). Randall asks who Pas. Randall is. Pas. Pre. Randall says that he's him, from the future. Or was it past? Pre. Randall explains everything. Pas. Randall then asks that if that future was prevented, then Pre. Randall shouldn't exist. Pas. Randall's explanation? Time anomaly. A few minutes later, he disappears, ceasing to exist, and everybody lived happily ever after. (Except Present Randall, who lived forever confused) Slumber Bummer The Rodiker's friend, Ami, (Half cat half human, technically applies for a monster) invites them and a few other friends for a sleepover. As the sisters get there, they see that she has invited Meme, Randall and LMX! Dynamic asks what Ami was thinking when she invited "The loser, the lizard-boy and the freak", which LMX states that she isn't a freak, just mentally unstable. Before Ami could explain, the power goes out due to a severe snow storm. Dynamic tries to get out, and looks out the window and sees that they're snowed in! Snowed in with a bunch of losers! Wonderful. How will Dynamic and the Rodiker's feel about this? Will they have fun, or will havoc ensue? Will they finally have some respect for Randall? Tune in next time for the premire of Slumber Bummer! Only on the LMX story channel. Feeling Pranky: Randall hung there in the gym, tied onto a stick on a rafter, in a maid's outfit, as everybody laughed. He didn't care, he was focusing on the sneering and laughing faces of the twisted Rodikers. They have gone one prank too far. He eventually gets Hyper, Meme, LMX and Cadence to help him down, and tells them that he's fed up with the Rodiker's pranks. LMX suggests that they should prank them with the "biggest most super prankiest prank" ever. Surprisingly, Cadence agrees to help. Probably because she's fed up of her sister's being mean. More on the way. idonthaveatitleforthisonepleasehelp Dynamic decides to stay in MU past the curfew again, trying to perfect the ultimate device to help her rule the school: A Hypno-ray. After some help with Bill, she perfects it, and decides to debut it tomorrow. The next day, Dynamic needs a test subject, so she decides to go to the two most easily manipulated Monsters in school: Cadence and Lizzy. She goes through various tests to see if it works, such as making them bark like dogs, stand on their heads, and etc. When it works, she feels unstopable. She goes all around school, shooting people with the Hypno-ray. She then hypnotizes them to be in her own army. Fortunetly, Randall, Meme, Maria, Hannah, LMX, Eris and Sly are the only ones who aren't hypnotized. As the gang is about to leave the school for help, Dynamic grabs hold of LMX and hypnotizes her to go against all love and friendship on Earth, and makes her think that her friends are rebelling against her, secretly going to turn her in to Dynamic. Now the gang has to save LMX and get her out of the trance while avoiding Dynamic's Hypno-zombies! More on the way. Let me know if you have ideas! MORE ADDED WHEN IDEAS COME NO HATES. LEAVE FEEDBACK IN COMMENTS Category:Blog posts